Blessed by a Nightmare
by hidden in plain view
Summary: Naruto is captured by Lord Itachi. A dangerous man who just happens to be his best friends older brother. Now trapped in a tug of war between brothers... what will happen to Naruto? itanaru sasunaru
1. Captured

So another new story... I couldnt resist.. not with how many I have ready to throw up here! I really do need to get rid of my writing ADD and focus on one story... o well! hope you like this little prolouge!

oh and this hasn't been decided pairing wise.. you vote... itanaru or sasunaru? or heck even itanarusasu...

disclaimer: I'm thinking this is my 113th attempt at kidnapping Naruto... this time Itachi found me... lets say it took alot of begging to have him just turn me over to the cops!

* * *

A blond teen woke slowly to the sounds of rattling chains. Groaning softly bright azure eyes blinked to adjust to the dim light. A rattle at the door caused him to look up.

Itachi walked into the dungeon staring at the blond haired boy as his servant questioned him.

"So boy what is your name?"

"Naruto" the boys angry blue eyes flashed in rebellion.

"I see so Naruto how would you feel with no head on your shoulders?"

"I prefer my head right where it is."

"Well then behave and we might have a deal. Tell me where Sasuke is."

"Can't tell you what I don't know."

"And if you did?"

"I wouldn't tell you anyway."

"I admire your courage if only you weren't so stupid."

"Can't be helped. May I inqure as to your name?"

"Kisame." a deep baratone voice with an undertone of danger spoke.

Kisame's eyes widened and he kneeled down. "My Lord."

Blood red eyes stared down at the young boy. "Naruto was it?"

Naruto glared at the man knowing him to be Sasuke's older brother Itachi. He spat at the beautiful mans shoes.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the distastful youth,

"My guards have informed me that you managed to escape death several times now."

"Hardly I've never been close to death."

"Really so you would say that having a gun pointed at your head, a sword to your heart, and if I'm not mistaken they put you under a gullitine once,"

"But I escaped all those will but a scratch. How is that close to death?"

Itachi gazed into th azure eyes seeing the cunning in them.

"Your smarter than you let on."

"It's possible."

Itachi lips lifted sightly. Fighting a smile, he smirked at the blond.

"Kisame clean him up and send him to my chambers."

The servant's eyes widen. "My lord? Are you sure?"

Itachi's eyes blazed as he glared down at the man. "Do not question me."

The blond had the nerve to bark out a laugh as the blue skinned male cowered in fear.

"I don't intend to be rude... actually i do.. but that would be unwise seeing as I'm a prisoner.. so I'll just ask nicely... Why the hell am I going to your room?"

Itachi smirked, a lustful gleam found in his gaze.

"Oh hell no!" the boy shouted his face horrified.

The Uchiha watched the teen carefully before leanign close to his ear. A warm breath heated the blond's face as Itachi whispered possesively. "You are mine now Uzumaki Naruto and Sasuke can no longer have you." Naruto jumped backwards as the raven let out a deep chuckle. "Do not make me regret this." he hissed before Naruto's world fell into darkness.

* * *

Review so I can dance and break out in song... actually review so I won't damage the world and try to sing...


	2. Prisoner

O my! So I finally updated! I actually kinda forgot about this story! but some cough demanding cough reviewers kicked my butt and got me to update! Hope you like the chapter HMMYAOI!

Warning: this chapter's rating is upped to M it gets a bit lemony.. but not full...yet...

* * *

Naruto groaned as he came to. Cunning blue eyes lay hidden behind tan eyelids as he lay listening to his surroundings. A slight rustle of cloth warned him as a presence drew closer. Smooth hands caressed his scarred cheek as the blond attempted to keep his breathing calm. Hot breath flowed over his ear as a deep voice whispered.

"As much as I enjoy being able to have my way with you without protest I believe it is time to stop this sleeping act."

Stunning azure eyes flew open to stare into crimson orbs.

"Just shows how boring you. I'd rather sleep than listen to you." Naruto spat at the Uchiha.

"And that my dear kitsune can be fixed."

Naruto's glare turned harsh. "I may be your prisoner but do not think that I shall stay so accommodating to your whims _Lord_Itachi." he sneered the title sarcastically.

Itachi stood gracefully looking down at the blond laying on his bed. "As it is you are mine Uzumaki and in till you manage to slip through my grasp, which I attend to not let happen, you will remain so."

"Somehow I think I know a few people who may have issues with that declaration, one specific one I believe your acquainted with. A certain brother perhaps?"

Itachi smirked, "When I'm done with you, you shall never think of my foolish little outou again."

Naruto lifted an eyebrow. "And what dare I ask do you have planned to make me forget the name Sasuke Uchiha?"

"I will make you scream till your voice dies in pleasure." the raven announced smugly.

"Well that changes everything, for a minute I was actually worried you would be creative, you see your brother has all ready beaten you in that endeavor." Naruto's blue orbs danced with amusement.

The raven haired man growled lowly as climbed over his prisoner. Grabbing the boy's wrist he pinned his hands above his head. Naruto's gaze locked with his.

"_Lord Itachi _" Naruto spat. "I do request that you release me or I will be forced to become unpleasant."

A small click could be heard as Naruto felt cool metal ensnare his wrists. Itachi let his mouth mold into a beautiful smirk as the blond's eyes widened.

Naruto struggled against his bindings as he growled at the smirking man.

"Now now Naruto no need to be angry i assure you, you will enjoy your time with me as long as you behave."

"and if i don't?" the boy challenged.

"I'll just have to punish you." he leaned forward his long dark locks ghosting over the tan chest of the teen. "And i do enjoy punishing people."

While Naruto contemplated his statement Itachi reached into his cloak pulling out a small pill. Popping it into his mouth he pressed his lips to the full ones below him. Biting softly at the boy's lower lips a gasp escaped the blond allowing Itachi to slip his tongue into the warm cavern.

Naruto whimpered as a small object was forced into his mouth. Swallowing so as not to choke he turned his head to the side harshly effectively breaking the kiss.

"What did you give me bastard?!" he shouted as itachi continued pressing his lips to Naruto's now exposed neck. He licked the soft expanse of skin before smirking as a shiver ran through the boy under him.

"Just a simple drug to help you with your behavior problem." The elder Uchiha answered as he nipped at the blond's jugular.

Naruto's breathing turned harsh as Itachi made his way to his chest. Licking around the erect nipple, he used a hand to twist the other neglected one. His other hand ghosted across the seal conveniently place on the toned stomach.

The blond moaned as Itachi's mouth latched onto his nipple sucking viciously. Naruto bit his lip trying to silence himself. Shaking his head his eyes grew lidded as the drug began its effects.

"I..Itachi!" blue eyes widened as he felt a hand snake into his trousers.

"yes Naruto?"

The blond panted as Itachi long fingers wrapped around his member. Stroking lightly, Itachi's amused/lust filled gaze bore into Naruto's.

"Fa...faster!"

"Now do you think you've earned that yet?" the Uchiha asked drifting his mouth back up to Naruto's.

Naruto nodded his head, whimpering as Itachi slowed his pace.

"and what will I get out of this?" Itachi whispered.

"Anything!" Naruto felt uneasy as he declared this, he knew something was wrong, but his mind was hazy from lust and the drug.

Itachi smirked. '_Finally'_"All right Naruto I will hold you to that." Pulling his hand out of the boy's pants he linked his fingers around the edge before ripping them off allowing his eye's to feast on the delicious expanse of tan skin.

A small whimper escaped the boy. Itachi's eyes grew hungry as brought his mouth to Naruto's groin. He licked the head lightly before nipping at the long shaft. His hot moist tongue lapped along his length making Naruto mewl at the feeling. Smirking the Uchiha pulled away.

Naruto's eyes flashed to his tormentor. "W...what?"

"I think it's time for you to go to bed kitsune we have a big day tomorrow."

Naruto watched dumbfounded as Itachi pulled his trousers back onto his slim hips. The blond gaped as Itachi pressed his lips upon his once more in a chaste kiss before walking towards the door.

Looking over his shoulder the raven almost smiled at the look he was receiving. "We will finish this tomorrow Naruto, but first I need to inform Sasuke of your change in ownership." With that Itachi's elegant form slipped out the door.

"What just happened?" The confused blond mumbled. With a stifled groan he stared at his little problem.

"Go away." he pouted at the stubborn tent in his pants. Sighing he rolled over digging his head into the soft pillow. Forcing his eyes closed he willed away his problem before drifting to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up brat." a gruff voice sounded in the room.

"Mmm what?" a grumble was heard from a bundle of blankets.

A hand outstretched to wake the slumbering blond but it found itself trapped as a tan hand clamped onto the adjoining wrist.

Blazing blue eyes stared at the tinted blue hand before following the similar colored arm to a scowling fanged mouth and glaring beady eyes.

"I prefer you don't touch me." Naruto growled before sitting up.

"Lord Itachi has requested you get ready for his guest. Every thing's set up for you in the bathroom." Kisame pointed to a nearby door. "If that is all you will be needing _Sir_ Naruto I shall depart." the servant sneered in mock respect.

"I'm sure Itachi would enjoy hearing of your _wonderful_behavior?" Naruto smirked at the frightened gleam in the man's black eyes.

Kisame glared before stomping to the door. "Be down for breakfast in 30 minutes." he all but growled before storming out.

Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Images from last night came to his mind unbidden. Blushing slightly he wondered what Sasuke was up to.

"Can't be having to much fun I suppose. I'm sure they didn't leave him in great shape since Itachi managed to catch me." he mumbled to himself as he walked to the shower. Stripping he stepped into the soothing warm water. Closing his eyes he rubbed the sweet smelling shampoo through his golden locks before scrubbing his body clean. Stepping back out he wrapped a fuzzy red towel around his hips and shook his unruly hair out. Proceeding back to the bedroom he found a silk cerulean blue kimono with intricate deep red swirls running across it. His eyes widened at the beautiful clothing.

A small gasp escaped him as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. A chin rested on his shoulders as a nose rubbed along his neck.

"Do you like it?" a deep baritone voice questioned.

"I would be a fool to say no though something suggests you have hidden reasons I will not come to enjoy for this outfit."

A light chuckled escaped the man ensnaring his body. "Now now kitsune I may have a few hidden motives but this is simply for my viewing pleasure."

"Itachi I suggest you free me if you want me to join you for breakfast."

"It would be a pity if you declined the invitation, I have a special guest who can't wait to see you." The Uchiha hinted, a malicious gleam found deep within his eyes.

Naruto's eyebrows rose as picked up the gorgeous cloth. "A special guest?"

Itachi smirked as he withdrew from the blond. "You shall quench your curiosity when we arrive in the dining room."

The blond's eyes grew hard as he caught Itachi's expression. "What are you planning?"

Itachi waved his hand vaguely. "Nothing of importance get dressed and we shall join him."

Naruto scowled at the lacking answer before dropping his towel and slipping the kimono on. He twirled a bit to make sure everything was in order before facing the stare of the elder Uchiha.

"Shall we?"

"Of course."

Itachi placed his hand on the small of Naruto's back guiding him to a set of double doors. With a dazzling smile on his face he opened to the door to reveal a familiar figure.

"Dobe." a weak voice coughed.

* * *

Does anyone want a full lemon in this? Cause I kinda suck at writing them? So if anyone is interested in writing some lemons for this story that would be awesome!

Hope you liked it! Let me know if you want me to continue!


	3. Help!

Hey everyone! I first want to thank all of you who have reviewed my stories! Your awesome!

2nd All my stories have kinda been on a unofficial haitus for the school year but now that the end of school is nearing i shall be back to writing! but I need some help! I want you all to tell me what you want to see happen in my stories! Any idea will be thought about so please leave a review or message me your thoughts!

Thank you oodles! Hidden


End file.
